Pokemon Adventures: UNDERTALE
by SparkdaPikachu1997
Summary: I honestly can't understand anything in my life anymore. I escape on adventure only to get sucked into another. Now, I'm trying to revert this whole problem, but that's almost impossible. I have too many questions! Who really is this 'Josh' person? Who is this... thing he's fighting? And when did W. D. Gaster get involved in this, anyways? -F (Rated T because of possible swearing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **Josh: Hi, Spark.**

 **Me: Wow. You seem sour today...**

 **Josh: Wow, really? I had** _ **nooooooo**_ **idea!**

 **Me: Wait, really?**

 **Frisk: *facepalm***

 **Me: What? What's so-**

CHAPTER I

' _..._ '

' _...Wh...What..?_ '

' _How... where am I..?_ '

' _It's... warm..._ '

' _Am I... under a blanket..?_ '

' _It's... been forever... since I... thought about that..._ '

' _...Heh... I almost don't want to get up..._ '

' _...Ah, well. If I don't get up, I'll probably die..._ '

Opening my eyes, I forced myself to push the blanket off of me and roll onto the floor. I even stuck the landing! ' _...Heh... I... don't think I've done that in a long time..._ ' Looking around, I noticed I was in a small room. It was relatively bland. The room was completly white. There was a bag of... some sort of candies on the ground. I resisted the urge to eat them, before noticing that my bag was no-where in the room. The door opened, which made my attention snap to it immediately. A human walked in and closed the door, after telling someone behind the door that they'll be fine. The human then looked towards me, before stepping back about one step, before lightly smiling at me, and walking towards me.

"Hi there!"

The human kneeled down. They were wearing a blue shirt with purple stripes, shorts that were also blue, and brown hiking boots. For whatever reason, they were squinting so hard that I could hardly see their eyes. I smiled back and waved slightly.

"Hello."

"You're alright, right?" "Um... yeah." "Okay, good."

The human pulled a bag out of their backpack. _My_ bag. "My friends took this for whatever reason, so I decided to give it back to you!" They held out the bag to me. I smiled and put it on. "Thanks!" "You're welcome. My friends would probably like to meet you. They're probably worried terribly about me. Do you want to meet them?" "Sure!" "Okay. I'll bring them in here. For some reason, they don't want you out of here before they meet you." I nodded. "Okay. Bring them in here, then." The human nodded, before walking out the door. I barely heard talking, before the human opened the door and walked in, along with some other... creatures. The human nodded at one of their friends, before sitting down on the floor. Most of the other did the same. "Um... H... Hi..." I mentally slapped myself for being so shy sometimes.

"Hello, my child. I am Toriel."

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"heya. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

"NYYAAAARRRRGGG! I'm Undyne!"

"H-H-H-Hi. I'm A-A-A-Alyphs."

"Hello there. My name is Asgore."

"And my name's Frisk!" I smiled lightly at the human, who I now knew as Frisk,'s reply. "H-Hi. I'm Josh." Asgore nodded. "Hey... Do you mind if I ask something?" "Uh... sure?" "What kind of monster are you? I can't identify you." I blinked, taken aback. "Wait, monster?! What?! I'm not a monster! The worst thing I've done is trying to stop someone from killing me!" Asgore blinked, before Sans whispered something to him. Asgore nodded. "Oh... I'm sorry. I did not know. You... must be from somewhere else. In this world, there are things called 'Monsters'. In fact, all of us are monsters, except for Frisk. Actual, that makes me think of something." Asgore looked at Frisk. "Hey, Frisk, where's Asri-"

"NO I ACCIDENTALLY MISSED THE ROLE CALL! MOM'S GONNA BE SO MAD!"

Another goat-like-creature ran into the room, nearly tripping over himself, breathing heavily. "I'm here!" He said, panting. "I'm here! Oh, hi!" He quickly noticed me. Frisk facepalmed. "Great job. Now you have to introduce yourself, because I won't do it for you!" The goat shook his head. "Alright, fine, Frisk. I'm Asriel." "Nice to meet you, Asriel! My name's Josh!" Asriel waved at me. Frisk mumbled something, before the one question that had been nagging me emerged. "Um... Why'd you bring me here?" "Oh, well..." "SANS AND I FOUND YOU OUT IN THE FOREST! IF NOT FOR THE HUMAN, YOU MIGHT BE DEAD! NYEH HEH HEH!" I sweatdropped. "Um... didn't you say that you and Sans found me, not Frisk?" "I was with them, though!" "Oh, okay..." And then it snapped. "Wait... was anyone else with me?!" "Uh... no?" "Okay..." There was silence for a while. "Um... can I show you around our place?" "Sure."

 **A few hours later, Josh's POV**

It had been an... okay night. I had agreed to stay here, so now I was trying to sleep in an old dog bed in Frisk and Asriel's room. Nothing really had happened that much. I was shown around the house, and then we watched TV for a while, another thing that I had given up before. I knew I was happy, but...

...I was secretly terrified.

Something was going to go wrong.

Even without Fenn being here.

I knew it.

 **Um... that ending's rather normal for you...**

 **Josh: Hey! As if!**

 **Me: And you copied Evening Meadow Grace's idea with the calm start.**

 **Josh: I- I didn't steal it! That's just how it happened to turn out!**

 **Me: Whatever.**

 **Josh: Spark, this may be your profile, but I'm still the main one.**

 **Me: Whatever.**

 **Frisk: *facepalm***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Josh: Woo! Double chapter today!**

 **Frisk: Yay this is the chapter where everything starts being real! Yipee!**

 **Josh: *sigh* You're just like Crystal...**

 **Frisk: Huh? Who's Crystal?**

 **Josh: Uh... forget I said anything!**

 **Frisk: Um... o... kay..?**

CHAPTER II

...

...I was right...

Sadly.

The next day, nothing really went wrong (except when Sans fell asleep while we were watching a movie) until it was really close to night time. I was somewhat scared, since I knew something. I stayed in Frisk and Azzy(yes that means Asriel)'s room until I knew I couldn't anymore.

Frisk walked into the room. "Hey, Josh, everyone's playing games on the X-Cube. Want to play?" I shook my head. "No, thanks." Frisk looked at me sideways. "Is there something wrong?" "No." Frisk obviously knew I was lying, but didn't question it. They walked out of the room. If I knew what ended up happening, I would have gone down with them.

 **A few hours later...**

Azzy was in the room now, and I was chatting with him. "Hey, Asriel, where's Frisk?" "Oh, they're still playing games." "Oh, okay." A few second of silence. "So, u-" "AAHHHH!" The scream made me jump, but instantly both Asriel and I knew who it was. "FRISK!" We both ran downstairs.

Frisk was against the wall, obviously hurt. Somewhat in front of them was... IT.

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't aware that there were other idiots here."

I growled. "Mewtwo, you better leave RIGHT NOW." H- IT laughed. "Oh, well, what a pleasent suprise! What job do _you_ have here?" I growled, before running back upstairs. "Wait, Josh where are you going?! What about Frisk?!" I jumped off the banister and Volt Tackle-ed Mewtwo, easily landing in front of Frisk. While Mewtwo was distracted, I turned to look at Frisk. "You okay?" They nodded. "Yeah... I've been through worse." I looked over at Mewtwo, before looking back at Frisk. "Try to get to your room!" "I... I can't. Azzy's there." Asriel was in the way. I mentally swore. "Whelp, we have no real choice other than-"

"does somebody want a bad time?"

Almost immediately, Mewtwo was thrown out of the house, and the door slammed. I looked to the other side of the staircase. Sans was there, with his signature grin. "Oh, hey Sans." "you three okay?" We all nodded. "good. josh, who was that creep? you seemed to know him." "IT." I corrected. "After everthing it's put me and my friends througyh, it doesn't deserve to be refered to properly." Sans was surely suprised. "oh, okay. what do you know about it, then?" I sighed. "He's been trying to kill me and my friends... for a long time." "oh. well, just know you're safe here." I smiled. "Thanks."

Once the dramatic event passed, everyone went back to their rooms to sleep. Including me.

I was lying on my bed, unable to decide if I should go to sleep or stay up to protect Frisk. "Hey, Josh?" I looked over at Frisk. "Huh? Yeah?" "I... can't sleep, and I feel... weird..." This reply made me stand up. "What... what do you mean?" "I... I think Mewtwo did something..." I already knew what it was. "Just... go to sleep." "What?" "If you're lucky, you won't be hurt by it that much..." "Um... okay..? Good night, then." "Yeah, good night." I lied. I defiently was NOT going back to sleep after that.

 **Okay then...**

 **Josh: I already knew, so don't worry.**

 **Frisk: Um... You made me scared...**

 **Josh: it's alright, Frisk.**


End file.
